Jan18Updates
January 31st, 2018 *Anime Abandon: Iron Virgin Jun *The Cinema Snob: The Little Cars 2 - Rodopolis Adventures *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - And The Sky Full of Stars *Gaming Wildlife (show): Leaked Audio - Disney and Rian Johnson's Phone Call About The Last Jedi *Film Brain: Colonel Popcorn Micro Popper *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Kaleido at Shiprocked 2018 *Rantasmo: Needs More Play - Dream Daddy Part 9 *Ask Lovecraft: Genealogy *Yomarz: State of the Yomarz Channel Update *Lesbian Talk: 1/13th Irish January 30th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Yogi Bear *Atop the Fourth Wall: Homestuck, Act 2 *The Yomarz Show: Ugandan Knuckles Games *Projector: The Son of Bigfoot *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - The City of Brass *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Escape From Tomorrow Commentary *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Zero 4 (GBA, DS) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 81 *Brad Tries: Mountain Dew Ice *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 125 Review January 29th, 2018 *Shameful Sequels: Tappy Toes *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - The Secretary: A Normal Day *The AngryJoeShow: Hostiles Angry Movie Review *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: Comedy *Brad Tries: Super Mario Cereal January 28th, 2018 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Greatest Showman *Rocked Reviews: Shaman's Harvest Talk Shiprocked 2017 Success & Tease The Tour Manager: Shiprocked 2018 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Maze Runner: The Death Cure *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) Mini Review - Scorpion Part 1 *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - Hellblade Part 6 January 27th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - Dumbbob Fishpants *Wacklash: Offset's Verse on YFN Lucci's "Boss Life" *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Robin Hood: Men in Tights *Calling It Now: Ep. 4 - Deltora Quest *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DIS) - Context Is For Kings *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Hostiles & Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Lesbian Talk: Like and Subscribe and Lesbians January 26th, 2018 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: R.O.T.O.R. *Guru Larry: 5 Times Peter Molyneux Was An Asshole *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (ENT) - Future Tense *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Sarah's Worst Films of 2017 *You Know Who: Twice Upon a Time *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Nappa Turned Good? Part 3 *Battle Geek Plus: Esports Arena - Dragon Ball FighterZ Super Saiyan Showdown *Ask Lovecraft: Sherlock Holmes January 25th, 2018 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Brad & Dave's Worst Films of 2017 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - A Dark Song *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Paddington 2 *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Monster Hunter: World (BETA Impressions) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 67 - Hyrule Warriors Switch & Castlevania Netflix Returns *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (1/25/18) January 24th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: I Am Here...Now *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Dreadnought *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Blood Glacier *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Goku Married Bulma? Part 4 *Ask Lovecraft: Piano Man *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Metal Gear Survive (BETA Impressions) January 23rd, 2018 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Crying Moments *Atop the Fourth Wall: JLA/Avengers *Infomercialism: Squat Magic *Sursum Ursa: How (Not) To Be A "Nice Guy" *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Batman: Nightwalker *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Zero 3 (GBA, DS) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Den of Thieves *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 80 January 22nd, 2018 *Vampire Reviews: Fledgling *Anime Abandon: Mask Of Zeguy *The Dom: After the Books According to JK Rowling *Hagan Reviews: Life Returns *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Crossover *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 10 (Finale?) *Ask Lovecraft: Reanimating January 21st, 2018 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 124 Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: 12 Strong *The AngryJoeShow: I, Tonya Angry Movie Review *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Justice League: The Animated Series January 20th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Naked Urinal Bandit *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 65 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mary and the Witch's Flower *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DIS) - Battle at the Binary Stars *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: 12 Strong & Den of Thieves January 19th, 2018 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Silver Bullet *Rap Critic Reviews: Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five - The Message *Rocked Reviews: How Did I Miss This?! - Gorillaz, Arcane Roots & KMFDM *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Firstborn *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: 12 Angry Men *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Ghost House *Specials: Christmas Intro with No Keying *Ask Lovecraft: 500 January 18th, 2018 *Screen Shots: Top 10 Hey Arnold! Episodes *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Arnold Schwarzenegger Performances *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Worst Games of 2017 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Supreme Kai: What Happened? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Insidious: The Last Key & Proud Mary *Hagan Reviews: Tomorrow's Children *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 66 - Nintendo Reveals & Dragon Ball FighterZ Beta *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (1/18/18) January 17th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: The Top 10 Cinema Snob Moments of 2017 *Lotus Prince: Resident Evil Versions Comparison *Specials: Orbit Report - Deadpool 2 Release Date Changed *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Insidious: The Last Key *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Counter-Clock Incident *Ask Lovecraft: Hinduism January 16th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Good Adam Sandler Movies *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Best Films of 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: James Bond, Jr. #1 *Stuff You Like: Rogue One *Needs More Gay: The Homophobic Hypocrite *Vampire Reviews: Vampire Playthroughs - Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines Part 1 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is the Tournament of Power Rigged? *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Zero 2 (GBA, DS) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 79 January 15th, 2018 *Anime Abandon: RG Veda *Lost in Adaptation: The Adventures of Tintin *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Court Martial *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Commuter *Ask Lovecraft: Communism January 14th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - There's Something on the Wing of the Plane *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Paddington 2 *Rocked Reviews: Black Veil Brides - Vale *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Phantom Thread *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 123 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Paddington 2 & The Commuter January 13th, 2018 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Cool Runnings *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Creep 2 *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 64 *Rocked Reviews: Avatar - Avatar Country *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DIS) - The Vulcan Hello *Lotus Prince: Editing Videos - Lotus Prince Behind the Scenes January 12th, 2018 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Most Disappointing Games of 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Wizards *Specials: 1st Viewing - Home Alone 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Shape of Water *Ask Lovecraft: War *The Bargain Boy: C&N in Bloodborne III - An Evening Stroll in Yharnam January 11th, 2018 *Shameful Sequels: Men in Black 3 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Disney Animated Movie Villains *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Top 10 B-Tier Fighters *Hagan Reviews: Desperate Living *Brad Tries: Nuka Cola *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 6 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 65 - Ultra Gameboy & The Future of Zelda January 10th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: The Believer's Heaven *Specials: Orbit Report - New Animaniacs Series *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Before I Wake *Ask Lovecraft: Belgium January 9th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider *Atop the Fourth Wall: Legion of Superheroes: The Great Darkness Saga *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - December 2017 *Sursum Ursa: 31 Logical Fallacies in 8 Minutes *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Zero (GBA, DS) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 78 (MAGFest Special) January 8th, 2018 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Insidious: The Last Key *The AngryJoeShow: Insidious: The Last Key Angry Movie Review *Ask Lovecraft: Sports Culture *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Female Trouble January 7th, 2018 *Anime Abandon: Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Insidious: The Last Key *Chris Stuckmann: Overlooked & Underrated Movies of 2017 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 122 Review *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Foreigner January 6th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - That Doesn't Go There 2017 *Rap Critic: The Top Ten Best Rap Songs of 2017 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Adventures in Babysitting *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 63 *Guru Larry: KickScammers - 5 Kickstarters That Ran Away With Your Money: RPG Edition *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Gambit, Part 2 January 5th, 2018 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Best Games of 2017 *Some Jerk with a Camera: Sixty Second Disney Tag *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 6 *Hagan Reviews: Mystics in Bali (with Ashens) *Specials: Stars Wars: The Last Jedi Review Bloopers *Brad Jones: Fuller House Season 3B Binge Watch *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Universe 3's Surprise *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Exploding Kittens January 4th, 2018 *Specials: Top 5 Best '90s Nickelodeon Game Shows *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 5 *Brad Tries: A Reggie Bar *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (1/4/18) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 64 - Final Fantasy Ride & Shenmue 3 January 3rd, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: The Buttercream Gang in Secret of Treasure Mountain *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2017 *Vampire Reviews: Vampire Academy *Comic Book Issues: Crosswind #1 & 2 *Specials: Orbit Report - Bumblebee Movie First Look *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Zarama: Dragon Ball Super's Missing Link? *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 4 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Oxenfree Conclusion *Ask Lovecraft: Cloverfield *Diamanda Hagan: RC - Doctor Who: Timelords, Gender and Regeneration January 2nd, 2018 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Philips CD-I Review w/The Nostalgia Critic & Magnetrex *The Nostalgia Critic: Mars Attacks! *Atop the Fourth Wall: My Top 15 Favorite Episodes of AT4W *Infomercialism: Simply Fit Board *Stuff You Like: Spark Joy by Marie Kondo *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: All the Money in the World *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 77 January 1st, 2018 *Lost in Adaptation: Blood and Chocolate *Chris Stuckmann: The Worst Movies of 2017 *Disneycember: The Descendants 2 *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 2 *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #8 *Ask Lovecraft: Creatures of Will and Tanzer Category:Content Category:Updates